


It Burns, Big Brother!

by Roxasischicken



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Crisis Core spoilers, Gen, Post-Advent Children, slight abusive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasischicken/pseuds/Roxasischicken
Summary: Sephiroth decides to give a certain Remnant a piece of his mind.





	It Burns, Big Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble argument between Sephiroth and Kadaj Post-AC after the battle with Cloud.

It was different. Everything was different.  
What was consciousness. What was living in a swirling pool of blank blinding light. So blinding, in fact, Kadaj wasn’t even sure if he had ever seen anything but the light. For how long. How much more.  
Being thrust into this barren, clean space for however long it had been. 

Kadaj was scared. He shivered with what he could muster. His body felt weak and disoriented, what he expected after the battle with big brother. His limbs felt used and tired, every time he jolted or twitched, he could feel the strained burn of the overworked muscle. He floated, Drowned, Drifted through this nothingness. 

“Mother..” He weeped under his breath.  
He heard nothing. Felt nothing, no call, no feeling in his chest. No returning of the home he grew to feel within himself.  
Only the thrum of the dead silenced static in his ears. It grew louder, he felt deafened.  
He flinched ever so slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. There was no forfeit, the attempt being futile. As his body only reacted to his sudden movement, and the space around him stayed as it was. 

“Mother, I’m so sorry..” he made his apology, to the one who called him to a single task.

“I failed you, Mother!” He cried out, throwing his head back in watery tears.  
It was so silent, Kadaj felt as if he could hear the blood flooding through his body.  
The rush and pull of all that he was pour and recycle into itself. 

“Your attempts are useless.” A deep voice rang an echo through the air around him.  
Kadaj’s eyes shot open, he knew that voice.  
He felt a shiver rush over his body.  
He could feel the shakiness of his limbs, now.  
He was terrified.  
He knew that voice.

“Oh, so frightened.”  
The voice tittered. Mocking him. 

Kadaj whipped his head around in every direction, he couldn’t tell where the voice was reverberating from. It seemed to resound all around. Like there were a million buildings engulfing the space.

 

He felt a sudden burst of air in front of him, the moment he thrashed his head to face the cause of said movement. He met a pale face.  
Too close,  
Too close for comfort.  
Sephiroth was inches away from him,  
Staring into him as if he was looking through him.  
Piercing his eyes through every inch of him.  
His hair flowing ever so gently with the atmosphere.  
Kadaj gasped, jerking away from the man.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Sephiroth questioned.  
“You couldn’t even muster a single task.. Now you’re running away like a frightened child.. How pathetic.” 

Kadaj grimaced at his words  
“T-That’s not true!” He rebuked, glaring at the smug man in front of him.  
“I.. I did everything I could for Mother!” 

“Is that so.. Then is that the reason you are here, then.. Instead of The Promised Land?” There was a venomous hint of condescension. 

“I..” Kadaj stuttered.

“You are delusional. You are a failure. You failed her. And that is why you are now here.” He explained, leaning into Kadaj’s ear, every single word driving itself into his head.

Kadaj weakly gripped at Sephiroth’s collar, attempting to push him away. 

Sephiroth didn’t stall at the act, looking down at his thin fingers, and then back to Kadaj, who had a face of utter disgust and hatred. “Try.” Sephiroth smirked with a mask of boiling anger. Kadaj wavered at the statement, being taken aback was just enough time for Sephiroth to wrap his hands around the remnant’s throat.  
Squeezing with little effort, and hurling himself downward into the endless blank.

Scalding embers and roaring flames burst into his vision. He’s still in Sephiroth’s grasp, but he can feel a flooring beneath him. He’s standing.  
But he can still feel Sephiroth’s grip on his neck. He backs away, but his footing was unstable. He feels his boot slip, his knee giving out to the fall. Scrambling against the flooring for support on his one stable leg. The grip on his neck lurched him in the air, raising him above Sephiroth. His legs now hanging uselessly below him,  
Slit green eyes peer into him. Kadaj could see the scene around him now..  
It was familiar.  
This was...  
He now realizes he was on a rooftop, burgundy slanted bricks against the leather clad boots of Sephiroth.

Scorching flames eating away at the quant gentle homes of the area surrounding them.  
It was unescapable, Kadaj felt immensely uncomfortable up so high, especially on such an unsafe rooftop, caving in at any moment underneath his and Sephiroth’s weight.  
“L-Let go!” The remnant yelled, his voice faltering its demanding tone with the crack of anxiousness, clawing at the tight gloved fingers at his throat. 

Sephiroth kept peering into him, seemingly unswayed at the remnant’s desperate pleas. 

All at once, Kadaj felt his dangling legs droop under him. His chest being struck against the stiff brick of the roof panels.  
His lungs being stolen of oxygen, breath escaping his mouth forcibly.  
His chest plate ached, even though he knew better than to think he broke it.  
Sephiroth was hung over the edge of the roof, a grin plastered to his face as his narrowed eyes staring into the remnant. Both hands curled into the other’s black leathers and pale neck.  
Kadaj began to feel the scorching heat smolder against his body. The stinging blaze engulfed the thin leather of Kadaj’s clothes. Screaming out, Kadaj hopelessly searched Sephiroth’s face. Grabbing at his arms helplessly, “It burns Big Brother!” He bawled with tearful eyes, staring back at him. “Let me up, please, please! It hurts! It hurts!” He kicked his legs for purchase powerlessly.  
“You need to understand..”  
The silver haired man began,  
“What you deserve.. -for what you have done.” He stated in a deep rumble in his chest.  
“Big brother..” he breathed, his voice breaking in whimpering cries.  
The heated blazes gnawing at his legs relentlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so I could test out my own voice acting whilst making sure the characters acted how I wanted and the work was PG.  
> After listening back through my recordings I thought why not and thought I’d share.


End file.
